herofandomcom-20200223-history
White Queen (Alice in Wonderland)
The White Queen also known as Mirana is the tritagonist of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland and the deuteragonist of its sequel Alice Through The Looking Glass. She is played by Anne Hathaway who later on played Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises, voiced Jewel in the Rio films and Red Puckett in Hoodwinked!, and also played Ella of Frell in Ella Enchanted, and Mia Thermopolis in The Princess Diaries. She is the sister of The Red Queen and unlike her sister, she is very kind and well-tempered. Description Along with her husband the White King, she is one of the first characters to be seen in the story. She first appears in the drawing room just beyond the titular looking-glass as an animate chess piece unable to see or hear Alice. The Queen is looking for her daughter Lily; Alice helps this by lifting the White Queen and the White King onto the table, leading them to believe they were thrown up by an invisible volcano. When Alice meets the Red Queen and joins the chess game, she takes the place of a white pawn (Lily) who is still too young to play. She does not meet the White Queen as a human-sized character until the fifth square. The White Queen , curiously, lives backwards in time to a degree, due to the fact she lives through the eponymous looking glass. She screams in pain until, rather then because, she pricks her thumb through her brooch, and she tells Alice of the King's messenger who has been imprisoned for a crime he will later be tried for and perhaps (but not definitely) commit in the end. The White Queen also claims to be over a hundred and one years old. When Alice finds this is hard to believe, the Queen responds that in her youth she could believe "six impossible things before breakfast" and counsels her to practice the same skill. The meeting ends oddly, with the Queen seeming to turn into a bespectacled sheep who sits at a counter as Alice passes into the next square on the board. Later in Chapter Nine, the White Queen appears with the Red Queen, posing a series of typical/Wonderland/Looking-Glass questions ("Divide a loaf by a knife: what's the answer to that?"), and then celebrating Alice's promotion from pawn to queen. When that celebration goes awry, the White Queen seems to flee from the scene by disappearing into a tureen of soup. Alice proceeds to 'capture' the Red Queen and checkmate the Red King, ending the game. Other Appearances *The White Queen appeared in the Tim Burton's 2010 film, Alice in Wonderland. Her given name in the film is Mirana of Marmoreal. She is stated to be the rightful ruler of Underland, but her eldest sister Iracebeth, the Red Queen, ursurped and claimed the crown as her own. The film makes no reference to a White King, and as such it is likely this version of the White Queen is unmarried and rules alone. It is interesting to note that she is able to complete the potion that allows Alice to shrink by spewing in her own "Wishful Thinking" for the final instillment of the needed ingredient. When she moves, she does so gracefully, giving the illusion that she is perpetually dancing. In Tarrant's flashback, she was at Hightopp village when the Jabberwock burned it down. She was lead out of the village, but lost her crown out of confusion. She is later seen when Bayard comes to tell her that Alice is at the Red Queen's castle at Salazen Grum. She forgives him as Alice will also find the Vorpal sword. When Alice goes to Marmoreal on the Bandersnatch, she hands over Mirana the Vorpal sword, which is now with the armor. Since Alice is too big, she makes Pishsalver with disgusting ingredients. After Alice drinks it, she becomes the right size. She is then at the chessboard-like battlefield when she gives Iracebeth one more chance for peace, but she declines. After Alice slays the Jabberwock, she banishes her to the Outlands. It is also to note that Alice referenced "six impossible things before breakfast" twice in the film. The six impossible things are... **Number 1: There's a potion that can make you shrink (Pishsalver) **Number 2: and a cake that can make you grow (Upelkuchen) **Number 3: Animals can talk. **Number 4: Cats can disappear (The Cheshire Cat) **Number 5: There's a place called Wonderland. **Number 6: I (Alice) can slay the Jabberwocky. The White Queen in the film is completely different from the White Queen in the books. *In the Wii game based on Tim Burton's movie, the White Queen is hinted to be more powerful than she appears in the movie. As Alice journeys to Marmoreal with her new friends, various characters begin to comment on the White Queen and her dwellings. Mallymkun states that "the Hatter rather likes the White Queen, but she can be as terrifying as her sister when she wants to be." Chessur also comments that he hopes the White Queen isn't cross with him anymore. *In the video game "American McGee's Alice", the White Queen, like all of her kingdom's citizens, is portrayed as an anthropomorphic chess piece. Alice arrives to rescue her too late only to see the Queen has been executed by a guillotine at the hands of the Red Kingdom. But at the White King's request, a pawn he had issued to Alice is dropped on the proper square, transforming it into a reincarnation of the White Queen, as the rules of Chess dictate. *In the novel series "The Looking Glass Wars", she is re-imagined as Queen Genevieve, the mother of Alyss. She was killed by Redd ''(The Red Queen). *In the 1951 movie when the flowers are singing - there is a ''white flower that resembles the White Queen and it is the same with the red rose that resembles the Red Queen. Memorable Quotes *''Can you do addition? What's one and one and one and one and one and one and one and one and one and one?'' - Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There *''"It goes against my vows to harm any living creature."'' Alice in Wonderland(2010) Chess pieces *Tweedledee: Queen's Rook *The Sheep: Queen's Bishop *The Unicorn: Queen's Knight Navigation Category:Female Category:Related to Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pacifists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Book Heroes Category:Alice In Wonderland Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Knights Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentor Category:Damsels Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Theatrical Heroes